Twilight Christmas
by Crimson Mark
Summary: Pequenos contos de natal estrelados pelos personagens de Twilight...com direito a caçada ao Papai Noel, pedidos importantes e desejos realizados.
1. Red Nose

**Red Nose**

**(um conto de Natal por Jasper Hale)**

O céu está pegando fogo. Tons de rosa, laranja, azul e lilás se sobrepõem, formando uma espécie de cortina brilhante. Apesar de ser uma bela visão, não consigo deixar de me perguntar como, exatamente, acabamos nessa situação. Não que essa seja, realmente, uma pergunta difícil de responder. Uma palavra é todo o necessário para explicar a situação.

Emmett.

A idéia de passar o Natal na Lapônia, a princípio, parecia bastante promissora. Como não poderia ser, quando no período de inverno, o lugar está mergulhado numa noite profunda durante meses1? Tínhamos que tomar cuidado com Bella, é verdade - afinal, ela ainda era uma recém-nascida. Exatamente por isso, Carlisle alugara um chalé numa região remota o suficiente para que não precisássemos nos preocupar com vizinhos.

Quando foi exatamente que as coisas começaram a sair dos eixos? Acho que foi quando Emmett recebeu aquele _folder_ para turistas na saída do aeroporto... e descobriu que, ao contrário da sabedoria popular, o escritório de Papai Noel era na Lapônia e não no Pólo Norte.

Este fato inicial foi que deu origem à bola de neve que terminaria comigo, neste exato momento, soterrado sob um monte de neve, observando a aurora boreal tomar o céu com sua miríade de cores em movimento.

Dizer a Emmett que Papai Noel é uma lenda não foi algo muito efetivo. Ele tinha, afinal, um bom argumento: vampiros também são lendas e, contudo, cá estamos nós. Assim, era perfeitamente possível que Papai Noel também existisse e ocultasse sua existência como forma de preservar a espécie.

Os safáris com huskys siberianos - muito populares nessa parte do mundo -, as observações da aurora e mesmo as caçadas pelos territórios cobertos de gelo a perder de vista perderam sua prioridade na "lista de coisas a fazer esse Natal".

Eu não teria achado isso tão ruim não fosse pela presente situação. Afinal, com Emmett arrastando todos para inúteis expedições em busca de pistas do bom velhinho, Alice mantinha-se distraída com todas as decisões malucas que ele tomava e suas conseqüências no futuro e não ficava monitorando minha busca pelo presente perfeito para ela.

Então, eu tinha minha própria missão a cumprir. Em anos anteriores, eu falhara fragorosamente. Afinal, o que dar para alguém que tem tudo que pode querer e, pior, como fazer uma surpresa para sua esposa quando ela sabe exatamente o que vai acontecer no momento em que você decide conscientemente surpreendê-la?

Cheguei até mesmo a cogitar a possibilidade de convidar um lobisomem para fazer compras comigo. No instante que essa idéia surgiu em minha mente, Alice se materializou à minha frente, com as mãos na cintura, dizendo que aquela era uma péssima idéia. Não pude deixar de concordar com ela.

Nesse meio tempo, Esme e Edward acompanharam Emmett ao escritório do Papai Noel na cidade. Rosalie recusara-se terminantemente a encorajar qualquer tipo de "busca" que o marido se propusesse. Alice preferira ficar com Bella e Carlisle, assim como eu mesmo.

É claro que Emmett voltou absolutamente desolado por descobrir que "St. Nick" era apenas um humano disfarçado. Isso, porém, não foi o suficiente para que ele se acalmasse.  
Assim, depois de dois dias, era-me impossível ficar dentro de casa diante da excitação febril que vibrava de Emmett. A cada hora ele bolava planos mais absurdos, causando a Alice uma formidável dor de cabeça com todas mudanças de decisão.

Tivemos de sair, é claro. Expulsos de casa porque nosso irmão não sabia quando se controlar.

Quando se é um vampiro, não é um problema tão grande ser "expulso" de casa no meio do inverno, não muito longe do círculo polar. Afinal, não há riscos de morrermos de hipotermia.

- Ao menos é romântico. - Alice observou, divertida, enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas a esmo, sem qualquer objetivo definido.

Eu sorri, observando minha esposa se soltar de mim, dançando à minha frente com a graciosidade de uma fada, embrenhando-se em meio aos pinheiros do bosque por onde tínhamos penetrado.

- Alice...

- Vamos apostar uma corrida! - ela exclamou, sua risada ecoando como sinos no ar frio que nos cercava.

Mesmo que houvesse motivos para tanto, eu não poderia dizer não para ela. Como poderia? Minha própria existência só ganhou sentido no dia em que a encontrei me esperando - eu jamais poderia esquecer as palavras que ela me dirigira então: _você me deixou esperando por muito tempo... _

Edward era o mais rápido em nossa família, mas Alice não ficava muito para trás em questões de velocidade. Não demorou para que eu a perdesse de vista, encontrando-me, por fim, sozinho em meio à clareira.

Se eu quisesse pegá-la, teria que confiar em outros instintos. Primeiro, claro, o cheiro. O perfume de Alice era algo inconfundível e, para mim, exercia um fascínio sem igual - não era floral, mas cítrico, com um toque de algo doce, que eu não sabia exatamente precisar o que era.

Depois, a irresistível atração que ela tinha sobre meu ser, a sensação de completude que eu só alcançava quando estava em sua presença. Cerrando os olhos, eu podia ouvi-la correndo, sua respiração tranqüila, o riso leve ainda escapando de sua garganta.

Eu comecei a correr.

Meu primeiro erro foi ter saído de casa. O segundo foi ter me deixado levar pelo que sentia e esquecido meus outros instintos de alerta. O terceiro foi ter deixado que Alice me desafiasse.

Uma árvore surgiu do nada à minha frente. Outra já seguia em minha direção quando eu desviei da primeira e, quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, já tinha começado a rolar colina abaixo, formando uma pequena avalanche em minha descida.

E assim, chegamos à minha posição atual, soterrado por um monte de neve, observando a aurora boreal.

O som de passos - cascos, para ser exato - soou em meus ouvidos. Um rosto apareceu em minha linha de visão - ou, deveria eu dizer, um focinho?

Era uma rena. Uma rena de nariz vermelho.

Antes que eu pudesse começar a pensar na rena como minha próxima refeição, uma voz que me fazia lembrar risos, fogueiras e abraços soou do outro lado do meu túmulo de neve.

- Você está bem, meu rapaz?

Eu estava bem. Poderia ter me levantado sem esforço antes, mas me deixei ficar conjecturando sobre os infortúnios natalinos causados pela busca de Emmett pelos lendários fundilhos de St. Nick.

Agora eu não poderia me levantar sem ajuda, sob pena de assustar o homem que acabara de aparecer.

- Apenas preso. - eu respondi - Mas não me machuquei. A neve está fofa.  
- Foi uma queda considerável. - a voz observou mais uma vez - Espere aí um instante que vou ajudar você. Qual o seu nome?

- Jasper. - respondi e, só nesse instante registrei o fato de que ele estava falando inglês comigo.

Não era algo tão difícil de acontecer. A região era extremamente ligada ao turismo. Talvez fosse um guia de cães.

- JASPER!

Essa voz eu podia identificar sem dificuldades: Alice.

- Eu estou bem, Alice. Não se preocupe, não me machuquei.

Eu sabia que ela não estava preocupada, mas precisávamos manter as aparências. Ela rapidamente se aproximou, tomando o lugar da rena de nariz vermelho para me encarar, um pequeno sorriso agraciando seus lábios.

- Obrigada por ajudá-lo. A culpa é minha por ele ter caído. Estávamos apostando corrida, não pensei que haveria uma descida tão abrupta por aqui. A propósito, eu sou Alice. E o senhor?

- Você pode me chamar de Nicholas, Alice. - ele respondeu, simpático.

Com a ajuda dela, não demorou muito para que eu estivesse livre da neve, e o tempo todo, os dois conversaram comigo para que me "distrair e assim não perder a consciência" o quê, nessas paragens, era algo muito perigoso.  
Engraçado é que o homem me passava uma sensação estranha de conforto... de alegria... Devia ser uma pessoa bem simples, completamente satisfeita com a vida. Ele irradiava contentação.

Só pude analisá-lo quando me vi novamente em pé. Era um homem velho, embora eu não pudesse precisar realmente sua idade. Havia qualquer coisa de estranha em seus olhos, que irradiavam uma aura de... bondade.

Ele sorriu ao perceber que eu o encarava e, tirando o gorro escuro que usava sobre os cabelos - pequenos cachos de algodão, tão brancos quanto a neve que nos cercava -, fez uma ligeira mesura.

- Meu trabalho aqui está pronto. Cuidem-se para que não aconteçam outros acidentes como esse. - ele piscou um olho para Alice - Tenham um bom Natal, crianças. Rudolph, vamos indo!

Rudolph, a rena de nariz vermelho, acompanhou o velho Nicholas. Eu me voltei para Alice, estreitando os olhos.

- Isso foi uma coincidência, não é?

Alice sorriu em resposta.

- Não existem coincidências. - ela piscou um olho - Vamos para casa. Emmett vai ficar tão desapontado...


	2. Moonlight Serenade

**Moonlight Serenade**

**(um conto de Natal por Jacob Black)**

Eu a observei correr por toda a extensão da pedra e então saltar. Uma queda de quase 10 metros e ela entrou na água com suavidade e precisão. Eu mantinha meus lábios pressionados para evitar um sorriso conforme eu me aproximava da borda e ela emergia. Os olhos dela foram rápidos ao encontrar a minha figura; ela franziu o nariz levemente.

-O que foi Jacob? – ela perguntou enquanto se impulsionava para cima, arrumando o laço do biquíni.

-Billy me pediu para vir ter certeza de que você, Seth e Sue vão passar a ceia lá em casa.

Ela deu ombros.

– Se foi o que mamãe prometeu, nós vamos. – ela tinha um tom de quem não tinha muita escolha e isso, por algum motivo bizarro, me divertiu.

Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça e ela continuou me encarando.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Ah, qual é Leah! – eu soltei uma risada pelo nariz, ela tinha a capacidade de me deixar nas nuvens e me levar ao chão em alguns poucos segundos.

-Qual é o que, Jacob? – a mania que ela tinha de usar meu nome inteiro quando ela estava brava era realmente fofo, se eu não soubesse as conseqüências disso.

-Você vai ficar brava comigo para sempre agora? Eu já pedi desculpas.

-Eu não estou brava.

Eu tive que gargalhar diante do cinismo dela.

-Certo, e o Papai Noel vai trazer um saco cheio de presentes só para você, lobinha.

Ela grunhiu diante do apelido que ela tanto detestava, meu sorriso se alargou.

-Não me provoque Jacob Black.

-Então pare de agir como criança Leah Clearwater.

-Não é infantil ficar magoada, Jacob. – o tom de seriedade foi meio alarmente.

-Leah, não há motivo algum para desconfiança ou mágoa. Eu fui me despedir.

-Isso é meio irrelevante, Jacob.

-Não é irrelevante, muito pelo contrário, é o que faz toda a diferença.

-Você a ama, Jacob. É irrelevante. Eu sei muito bem que você a ama de longa data.

-Leah, eu a vejo como uma irmã mais nova, pelo amor de Deus.  
-Mas nem sempre foi assim, Jacob.

-E? – eu desafiei.

-E não é fácil ficar indiferente quando você vai visitar a garota que você ama, e que de alguma forma ama você de volta.

Eu sorri abertamente.

-Então é sobre isso que estamos falando! Por Deus, Leah, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que a Bella não é nada além de minha amiga?

-Quantas vezes forem necessárias. Eu sei que agora ela é uma sugadora de sangue, e que é meio impossível você amar ela fisicamente, mas ainda assim, Jacob, vocês têm uma ligação emocional que vai além do seu instinto natural de matar ela toda vez que você a encontra.

-Leah, eu estou com você. – eu ficava meio desconfortável em me mostrar tão vulnerável assim, ainda mais quando essa maldita loba poderia estragar tudo que eu havia planejado para hoje à noite.

-E? O Sam também estava comigo, e nem por isso...

-Não ouse! – eu a interrompi, agora verdadeiramente irritado – Não ouse comparar o que nós temos com o que você e ele tiveram, Leah. É insultante.

-Exatamente Jacob, é insultante que você precise tanto daquela sugadora de sangue. – ela falou antes de começar a subir o rochedo novamente.

-Leah, eu estou tentando conversar aqui! – eu rugi, emputecido. Ela não deu sinal de ter me ouvido, embora fosse óbvio que ela tivesse.

Insatisfeito eu me voltei para a floresta. A mania de fazer tudo ser tão mais complicado do que poderia ser era exaustiva. Ainda assim a necessidade que eu tinha dela era meio alarmante. Eu não sabia que estava tão apaixonado por ela até estar, como tudo que acontecia entre nós, foi um acaso que deu muito certo.

A primeira vez que nós ficamos juntos foi uma tentativa de fazer dois meios virarem um inteiro, e eu acho que foi uma surpresa para nós dois o quanto realmente éramos um inteiro quando estávamos juntos. Tudo meio que foi uma conseqüência quase que inevitável depois desse ponto. Era estranho como eu nunca havia percebido que ela era perfeita para mim sendo que estávamos tão perto um do outro o tempo todo.

Nós dois procuramos amor onde não havia amor para nós – não o suficiente, pelo menos. Até quando nos tornamos o suficiente um para o outro. E agora ficar longe dela doía fisicamente. Do seu jeito inconseqüente e cabeça quente de querer decidir tudo impulsivamente, da maneira gentil que ela tratava o Seth quando não tinha ninguém por perto, do som cristalino da sua risada, das suas unhas nas minhas costas, a sua boca na minha boca, dos seus sussurros quando fazíamos amor... Aquela maldita loba me prendeu, e eu me tornei tão vulnerável às suas vontades, seus desejos – a ela – que era quase revoltante a forma com a qual eu pertencia a ela.

A noite chegou com os graus negativos, mas eu não podia dizer sinceramente que estava com frio, exceto por Billy e Sue, ninguém realmente podia. Billy conversava com Sue ao pé da lareira, Seth procurava algum canal de esportes na televisão e Leah encarava o nada. Minhas irmãs não quiseram ter de enfrentar o frio no natal esse ano então ficaram no Hawaii, os outros lobos do bando estavam com suas famílias e impressões, de forma que nessa noite seríamos apenas nós.

Eu me aproximei de Leah, mas ela ainda estava magoada demais para dar sinal de reconhecer a minha presença. Eu suspirei profundamente, me controlar seria fundamental hoje a noite.

Ela estava muito bonita. Um vestido preto – tal quais seus cabelos – com um decote nas costas, e uma sapatilha. Eu sabia o quanto ela detestava salto alto. Sorri intimamente, era estranho que eu a conhecesse tão bem assim, e de alguma forma, confortante.

-Você está linda. – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido, me aproximando dela.

-Obrigada. – ela disse meio formalmente.

-Eu queria conversar com você lá fora, será que...

-Presentes! – foi Billy quem me interrompeu. Eu suspirei pesadamente – Vamos, vamos, garotos! – ele e Sue estavam animados. Leah juntou-se a eles e eu me sentei onde ela tinha estado.

As risadas e os agradecimentos agora preenchiam toda a casa. Seth revirou os olhos diante do meu presente para ele – um barbeador elétrico.

-Obrigado Jake. – ele riu erguendo a caixa para que eu pudesse ver.

-Não por isso Seth. – eu sorri meia boca. Era obviamente uma piada, mas ainda assim, ele parecia ter gostado.

Sue agora recolhia os papéis rasgados no chão, e Billy admirava seu novo suéter. Leah voltou-se para mim com um pacote vermelho na mão. Éramos os únicos que não tínhamos trocado presentes ainda. Eu sorri e me levantei.

-Eu espero que você goste. – ela falou. Apesar do tom levemente ressentido havia veracidade nas suas palavras.

-O meu primeiro. – eu coloquei o pacote que ela me entregou cuidadosamente em cima da cadeira e puxei-a para a varanda antes que Billy me interrompesse novamente.

Ela escorou-se no pilar e encarava os flocos de neve que desciam sem parar. Mesmo ela com um vestido de mangas curtas, ela não sentia frio. Obrigado metabolismo lupino.

-Leah, - eu pigarreei e ela olhou para mim. – Eu sei que quase tudo que eu faço ou até mesmo digo acaba deixando você irritada. – eu sorri meia boca – E mesmo assim você está comigo, esteve comigo durante todo esse tempo. Sem me pedir promessas, sem exigir nada além daquilo que eu estava preparado para oferecer. Você foi paciente, carinhosa, você me aceitou exatamente como eu sou.

Ela abriu a boca, mas eu coloquei meu dedo indicador nos lábios dela.

-Já faz um bom tempo que eu quero fazer isso, pedir isso. Mas me falta sempre a coragem. Sempre tenho medo de que você possa descobrir alguém mais maduro, mais certo para você. Mas não consigo ver dia mais perfeito que hoje, que todos os que passamos juntos. – eu desci em um joelho e eu a vi arregalando os olhos.

-Jacob, o que você está fazendo?

-Eu estou tentando aqui, Leah. – eu ri – Eu pensava que seria importante como eu pedisse, ou o lugar que eu pedisse, mas eu descobri que o importante é você. O modo como você me faz sentir todos os dias, sentir você nos meus braços e saber que eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ter você comigo. E se você deixar, se você quiser, eu vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazer você sentir o mesmo. Leah, você quer se casar comigo?

Os olhos dela estavam marejados e ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim, claro que sim Jake! – ela ria baixinho enquanto se ajoelhava também para poder jogar os braços no meu pescoço e juntar seus lábios com os meus.

Separamos-nos por ar e eu tirei o anel da caixinha preparando-me para colocar no dedo dela.

-Oh wow Jake, é lindo! – ela sorriu de maneira esplêndida para mim. – Obrigada.

Eu sorri antes de puxá-la para mais um beijo. E era incrível o quanto eu ficava inteiro quando ela estava comigo. Puxei-a de pé, limpei algumas lágrimas que escaparam dos seus olhos e beijei a sua testa.

-Vamos, - eu puxei ela – quero ver o que eu ganhei, agora.

Ela riu.

-Você é muito presunçoso, Jake. Você me deu, bom, _você_ de Natal.

-E fica melhor que isso? – eu dei uma piscadela para ela que revirou os olhos.

Eu abri o pacote vermelho. Uma jaqueta de couro preto. Ou melhor, não _uma_ jaqueta _A_ jaqueta. Eu tinha visto essa jaqueta da última vez que levei Leah no cinema em Port Angels – e já fazia um bom par de meses – e ela havia lembrado.

-Obrigado, amor. Você lembrou! – eu sorri antes de agradecê-la com um beijo.  
-Se você rasgar ela Jake quando se transformar, eu juro que eu mato você. – ela grunhiu contra o meu pescoço enquanto eu ria.

-Ew, vocês dois, parem com isso, eu estou tentando ver tevê aqui! – Seth jogou uma almofada contra as minhas costas. – E... ei, que é isso no seu dedo Leah? – o pequeno lobinho soltou um impropério – Ô mamãe! Billy! O _Jakey_ e a Leah estão _noivos! _

-Seu pentelho! – eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele. – Não é assim que se conta esse tipo de coisa.

Sue se aproximou, secando as mãos em uma toalha antes de pegar a mão da minha _noiva_ para olhar o anel.

-Oh Jacob, Leah, isso é maravilhoso! – ela abraçou primeiro a filha depois a mim.

-Meu filho tomando jeito. – Billy riu rouco – Se abaixe aqui seu lobo! Nem para contar para seu velho essas coisas. Parabéns Jake, você vai ser muito feliz. – ele falou no meu ouvido antes de separar o nosso abraço e virar-se para a sua futura nora.

-Fale sobre milagres de Natal! – Seth riu alto.

-Seria muito errado se eu matasse o meu cunhado antes do casamento? – eu sussurrei para Leah no ouvido dela.

Ela riu fracamente.

-Deixe para amanhã Jake, hoje é Natal. – ela sorriu meia boca e me puxou para um beijo.


	3. Wishlist

**Wishlist**

**(um conto de Natal por Emmet Cullen)**

Desde antes de eu me transformar em vampiro, Natal sempre foi minha época do ano favorita. Como não ser considerando todos os presentes que eu posso ganhar e todas as coisas divertidas que eu posso fazer?

Obviamente a decoração da casa nunca fica a meu critério, a minha irmã nanica passa praticamente o ano inteiro pensando e planejando nos mínimos detalhes como transformar a nossa casa em praticamente uma replica da casa do Papai Noel, capaz de fazer inveja a qualquer decorador de shopping center de qualquer lugar do mundo.

Sabe, isso me faz perguntar se eu não deveria me sentar e ter uma conversinha com Jasper, e ensiná-lo uma ou duas coisinhas para manter a Alice um pouco mais ocupada, pois só falta de exercícios noturnos saudáveis para explicar toda essa hiperatividade da minha irmãzinha e sua compulsão em relação a roupas, decorações e afins.

Com a elfinha ocupada, eu teria mais tempo para colocar em prática as minhas idéias para as decorações de Natal.

É algo a se pensar para o próximo ano...

Enquanto isso, eu vou contribuindo de outras formas para fazer o Natal de todos mais alegre e divertido. Huahuahuahua, quer dizer, ho-ho-ho.

No momento, é exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo, pregando a minha lista de presentes em cada espaço em branco da casa – não que Alice tenha deixado muitos para mim. Acho que dez mil listas devem ser o suficiente para todos saberem exatamente o que eu quero. Até pensei em fazer um pouco mais, mas estava complicado competir com os visgos, pinhões, anjos, renas e tudo mais espalhados aqui, lá e em todo o lugar.

-Essa sua obsessão pelo Xbox 360 está começando a me deixar preocupada – eu escutei Rosalie falar às minhas costas, suave como um jaguar. Tanto o carro quanto o gato.

-Cara, é O XBOX 360! Ele tem praticamente todos os jogos do PS3! O gráfico é muito melhor e tem SILENT HILL HOMECOMIG E DEVIL MAY CRY 4! – eu respondi, ainda agachado, fixando o papel na lateral do piano do Edward.

Rose não disse nada. Ela apenas se aproximou de mim, pousando o queixo na curva do meu pescoço, enquanto apoiava uma de suas mãos nas minhas costas e a outra sobre o meu peito. Eu senti meu coração suspender por um segundo. Tudo bem que eu não era um romântico melado com o Eddie – cuja dose de glicose só era superada pela que Bella parecia emanar quando estava com ele, a ponto de me dar saudades de devorar barras e barras de chocolate e outros doces de quando eu estava vivo, mas, a verdade é que Rosalie realmente me fazia estremecer. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

Talvez fosse impressão minha, fruto da imaginação, mas, eu sempre tive essa sensação de que a temperatura dela era maior que a minha, maior que a da maioria dos vampiros que eu conhecia. Ela era quente... quase como uma humana, em muitos sentidos, embora ela fizesse o possível para não transparecer isso.

Mesmo sem poder ver a expressão do rosto dela, sabia que ela fitava a minha listinha de modo avaliativo, e pretensamente _blasé._

-Você sabe que não vai ganhar nada do que pediu, não é? – ela me falou, com uma voz séria e aparentemente neutra.

-Por que não? – eu perguntei, fingindo estar indignado – tenho me comportado nos últimos tempos...

-Não foi o que me pareceu – Rose retrucou, com uma discreta pitada de ironia em sua voz.

-O que eu fiz de errado afinal?

Ela se afastou de mim, erguendo o punho fechado, o que me fez levantar, cruzar os braços e encará-la, esperando o que ela diria a seguir.

-Talvez eu deva enumerar – ela disse, levantando o dedo indicador – Para começar, você pediu Carlisle para se vestir de Papai Noel e descer por nossa chaminé.

-Qual o problema, no papel de pai, é o mínimo que ele deveria fazer pela gente.

-Não quando você completa o pedido dizendo que seria fácil para ele fazer isso, pois sendo velho como era, deveria ter conhecido o Noel original e poderia se lembrar de cabeça dos detalhes da roupa dele.

Ela levantou o segundo dedo.

-Você virou um pote inteiro de moedas no pudim de Natal que Esme fez.

-Só queria que todos tivessem sorte na hora de comer o doce, apesar de que, pensando bem, era um presente para Charlie e Sue e só eles iriam realmente comer.

-... isso depois de perguntar para Esme se poderia comprar uma vaca leiteira e 100 quilos de _cookies_ para deixar para o Noel – ela continuou, ignorando a minha justificativa. – E, falando no pai da Bella, o que leva à nossa cunhadinha, você quase a enfartou se camuflando de boneco de neve, e pulando em cima dela. Por muito pouco Edward não te fez em picadinho por ela ter quase começado a ter um chilique por causa do susto.

-Mas ele não reclamou quando eu comprei aquela coleira cor de rosa para o Black – eu repliquei, abrindo meu melhor sorriso, o que acabou fazendo com que Rosalie sorrisse também, divertida.

-Isso foi antes de você comprar uma roupa de rato para ele, – ela continuou, ainda com uma sombra de sorriso teimando em se manter nos seus lábios deliciosamente perfeitos – pintar o a casaca do uniforme confederado de Jasper de vermelho e a calça de preto para que eles encenassem "A Suite Quebra Nozes" na festa de Natal da Alice.

-Achei que pelo menos o Jazz iria concordar nem que fosse para agradar a baixinha, e de fazê-la ficar um pouco menos zangada comigo.

- Você tentou vesti-la a força de elfo, Emmet, não sei se ela vai ter perdoar tão cedo! Aliás, eu nem sei como você conseguiu surpreendê-la, apesar da pregonição.

-Eu não pensei, apenas fiz – respondi, sem esconder uma pontada de orgulho pelo feito, ao mesmo tempo que eu chegava à conclusão daquilo que Rose tentava demonstrar enumerando todas as minhas façanhas. – Bem, pelo visto vai ser mais um torrão de carvão para a minha coleção, não é? Sem presente...

-Depende... – ela falou com uma voz tão maviosa e sedosa que fez com que os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiassem.

Rosalie caminhou em minha direção, estreitando o espaço que ela havia colocado entre nós. Ficou na ponta dos pés, postando ambas as mãos no meu peito, e eu senti aquilo que sempre me parecia um resquício de calor.

-Depende – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo mais uma vez meu coração disparar – se o Xbox 360 deixar de ser o item número um de sua lista, aliás, de todas as que você espalhou pela casa, eu tenho uma roupa de Mamãe Noel a sua espera lá em cima, exatamente como você pediu.

-Eu vou pegar uma caneta e arrumar isso – falei, me soltando dela.

Rosalie apenas sorriu, jogando o cabelo para trás com uma das mãos, ela começou a galgar os degraus da escada, dando um último olhar insinuante antes de continuar subindo.

Definitivamente eu precisava de uma caneta. Afinal, por mais que eu quisesse um Xbox 360, nada era mais importante que a minha Rose, nada era melhor que estar ao lado dela.


	4. Forseeing Christmas

**Forseeing Chirstmas**

_(um conto de Natal por Alice Cullen)_

Sempre gostei do natal. Nesta época os humanos parecem mais felizes e tudo parece brilhar. Adoro o modo como todos eles enfeitam suas casas e colocam os enfeites e muitas, muitas luzes. Meus olhos cintilam nessa época – mais dourados que o normal - e Carlisle me deixa arrumar a casa.

Está certo, eu concordo que um tempo atrás eu extrapolei na iluminação e até por isso eles passaram a controlar o que faço, eu não achei tão absurdo assim o que fiz. Eu achei um grande exagero deles falar que, de tantas luzes, não havia mais noite na nossa casa, contudo fui obrigada, a contragosto, a concordar que quando o corpo de bombeiro apareceu por lá em achando que tinha algo de errado com aquela claridade no meio da floresta foi o indício de que eu havia abusado um pouquinho.

Admito que me excedi, mas ver o rosto estressado da Rosálie foi ótimo!!

Eu não lembro nada dos Natais que celebrei ou participei antes de virar uma vampira...  
Sinceramente não tenho problema com isso, minha família compensa esse lapso. Sempre nos divertimos. Não é porque tentamos parecer humanos, mas porque nos gostamos muito e para mim é sempre mais um motivo para festa.

Há alguns anos minha cunhada descobriu um pouco sobre mim, meu antigo nome, quem foi o vampiro que me transformou e por que. Foi bom saber daquilo tudo, mas eu continuei sem me lembrar como celebrava esta época.

Este Natal será especial, o primeiro Natal da Bella conosco. Fico sorrindo como uma boba ao ver o que ela vai me dar, ela me conhece e escolheu bem. Fico na dúvida se falo para ela que prefiro a mesma blusa roxa ao invés de amarelo... O principal foi o que ela colocou na estampa, toda a nossa família. Ela realmente conseguiu achar presentes para todos bem originais. Vou me divertir muito quando Rose abrir o dela.

Esse é o meu dom, eu vejo o futuro e nessa época em especial eu vejo todos os meus presentes semanas antes, para o desespero de Jasper. Ele está tentando me enganar. Volta e meia ele muda e idéia e compra um presente novo... Tolinho... Acha realmente que isso será o suficiente para eu não saber o que ele vai me dar?

É muito lindo ver como ele se esforça mais a cada ano. Jasper perde mais tempo tentando esconder de mim os meus presentes do que em escolhê-los. Ele sabe o que me dar para me agradar e também deveria saber que surpresas não é algo que me agrada muito.

Ah, Esme acabou de decidir o que dará de presente para Bella e Edward... Humm, pelo rosto dele ficou faltando algo... Melhor avisar a ela... Pronto, ele ficou feliz agora.

A grande novidade deste Natal é que, de presente, para Bella, Edward falou que ela poderia chamar seus amigos para o Natal conosco, além do pai dela, claro. Ou seja, teremos um animal de estimação na casa e Emmet comprou um presente para ele de Natal que dará uma grande confusão. Claro que vamos rir muito, mas Bella vai brigar conosco por isso. Vai brigar mais ainda comigo que vou deixar isso acontecer e não vou avisá-la.

Pensando bem, acho que vou complementar o presente do Emmet com dois pratinhos, um de comida e outro de bebida. Se tiver um osso desenhado melhor. Hehehe, agora a Bella vai me matar. Tá, nem tanto, mas vai valer à pena ficar sem falar com ela por alguns minutos. Ela não vai resistir mesmo a minha carinha de desculpas. E o Jacob vai levar na esportiva...

Ah, rapaz esperto. Também trouxe presentes para brincar conosco... Gostei, vou me divertir com ele, apesar da namorada dele não estar à vontade conosco.

Pára tudo!! O que é isso que ele vai trazer para Carlisle e Esme? Como ele conseguiu? Vou tirar o chapéu para o lobisomem, não achei que ele era tão importante. Eu queria ir passar o dia na praia também... Caminhar com os pés na areia... Tão romântico...

Aff, tão chato não conseguir ver direito quando eles estão conosco! Eu tenho que me concentrar em alguém em volta para saber o que aconteceu!!

Agora fiquei curiosa como ele conseguiu essa permissão da tribo dele. Como ele conseguiu para que nossos pais pudessem entrar na reserva quando quisessem? Isso é um grande passo para uma trégua maior do a que temos.

Eu até poderia mentir e falar que vou esperar para saber, mas não sou a rainha da paciência. Ainda mais que faltam duas semanas para o Natal e até lá já terei descoberto algo.

Isso mesmo, ainda faltam duas semanas para o Natal e já vi quase tudo o que ira acontecer. Eu me divirto assim e nunca vi problema nenhum. Minha família já esta acostumada e eles nem se incomodam quando eu não faço uma expressão de surpresa, eu já sei tudo o que vou ganhar.

Todo Natal é assim, eu vejo tudo antes e me divirto muito no dia.

Só tem uma coisa que todo ano me incomoda um pouco quando chega esta época e vai começar agora...

- Emmet, Rose não vai gostar desse presente. – Eu virei para meu irmão urso que acabou de parar na porta da sala.

- E esse? – Ele se jogou ao meu lado.

- Também não, ela comprou para se dar de Natal.

- Saco. Ela foi mais rápida que eu! – Ele reclamou.

- Teoricamente você não comprou, então... – Eu complementei

- E esse? – Ele continuou.

- Não.

- E esse?

- Também não...

- E esse?

- Nop...

Ah, queria que pelo menos em um Natal ele acertasse o presente de Rosalie em menos de cinco minutos...


End file.
